Wrynne's Quest
by lunar-hippo
Summary: Wrynne is a Diplomat of StormWind she meets up with Joric Sunblade a fellow Diplomat in Booty Bay he is there to escort her to SilverMoon, but when the ship their on is hit by a storm and during said storm a murder is committed Wrynne must travel far and wide to prove Joric is innocent before its to late. rated M for adult scenes and some violence, this is also a mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Wrynne sat sprawled out across her bed one leg straight out the other bent and standing up right. Her head was propped up by no less than three pillows, on the bed side table was an open bottle of wine next to that a small stone with a rune on it played a simple melody from a flute. The mage flipped through her spell book while sipping from the glass of wine she held in her other hand. Despite the fact that she was in her underwear Wrynne was among the more classy women you might meet besides it was fancy panties and they matched the bra, both articles were black with little red bows at the center. The lack of dress was meant to state the need for privacy which Wrynne was enjoying to the fullest that is until her door was flung open and an orc and two trolls burst through. The three had been laughing but stopped abruptly not sure what to do, an awkward silence issued as Wrynne stared at the horde warriors. The silence was broken when Wrynne closed her spell book "honestly gentlemen its to late for this kind of thing" she said with a sigh. Joric was about to walk into the inn when he was nearly trampled by fleeing trolls, Joric stared at them as they ran screaming across the docks before jumping into the sea. He turned back around just in time to be laid out by an orc running in the same direction as the trolls though the orc's pants were on fire. 'Ow' Joric thought ' why the hell did they do that.. wait I feel like some one is watching me' Joric looked up to see a human looking down at him 'oh great perception you fool' he thought as he mentally kicked himself.

Wrynne poured the blood elf man a glass of wine as she offered him an ice pack for the knot on his head. "So Joric SunBlade I presume" Wrynne stated once she situated herself into a chair across from him. "That is correct, would I be correct in presuming that you are Wrynne StarDancer" said Joric, "I am she" Wrynne stated with a smile. "Well I was sent to escort you to SilverMoon, but of course you alliance types have to make everything harder and drag us out to the farthest tip of the Eastern Kingdom so that we have to turn around and go back to the farthest point in the Eastern Kingdom" Joric stated the annoyance that he found in this task evident in his voice. "Don't be so down just means we have a long boat ride ahead of us where we can get to know each other before we get down to business" Wrynne said charmingly as she patted his hand, Joric found himself smiling he could see why she had become a diplomat her voice made her hard to ignore, it was steady but not monotone as it did rise or lower in pitch to add inflection to different words, it wasn't to high pitch that it might hurt his ears but it wasn't to low that she didn't sound feminine. All and all it was a perfect voice how he loved the way it said his name, in fact he could imagine it now, ringing in his ears it had a questioning tone to it. Wrynne stared at the blood elven man whos mind seemed to have drifted off somewhere, Wrynne sighed and snapped her fingers repeatedly in front of his face "Joric hey Joric you there" this seemed to snap him out of his trance "huh?, oh yeah I was...thinking" Joric said dreamily. "Right well, early start in the morning good night" Wrynne said as she stood to leave, Joric stood and bowed slightly "of course, a good night to you as well milady", Wrynne returned the bow and went upstairs. Joric remained behind to finish his glass of wine before heading off to bed himself.

Wrynne had packed her things and had just put on her armor when there was a knock at her door, it was the innkeeper, "yes" Wrynne answered "yeah so your elf pal told me to tell you that he'll be at the docks..so yeah" the goblin mumbled honestly not caring one way or the other. Wrynne thanked the goblin and hurried out the inn. He stood near the boat, his foot tapping repeatedly while looking at his wrist, he wasn't sure why he was looking at his wrist "Joric, I'm sorry to keep you waiting" he heard in that same voice he smiled as he looked up. His eyes widened, he could tell from the moment he met her that she was a mage the way arcane magic flowed off of her stated that so when she walked up to him he expected a robe of some sort. That wasn't the case she instead wore a vest it was red and orange and he believed it was cindercloth, it was the leggings of the same material that had him staring they were basicly stockings and underwear. He just stared for awhile trying to find the words "I know I know but this is the sort of armor I wear your the first person to give me that reaction" Wrynne said with a hint of worry "oh okay it just surprised me is all" Joric said "so there's no problem" Wrynne asked "of course not milady" Joric added as he offered his arm to Wrynne, who took it. The two walked up the ramp onto the ship as the goblins loaded their luggage. Wrynne and Joric stood at the port side of the ship when they were addressed by a human man, "ah your Ambassador Bureth it is an honor to meet you sir" Joric said to the man "and your Joric SunBlade the honor is truly mine, I am ecstatic to meet a fellow brother of the light as prestigious as you" Bureth said with a bow. Wrynne hadn't known he was a paladin, he wasn't even blond, Bureth was blond though it was more gray than blond do to age but he did look the part. The three eventually settled in the main room of the ship as the day dragged on, Wrynne sat and listened to the two paladins as they chatted on and on about different philosophies, Wrynne giggled and the two men looked at her "the two of you talk like old souls, as for me its getting late, I'm retiring for tonight see you both in the morning. She bowed respectfully as the others bid her a goodnight and she walked below the deck to her room.

Wrynne stretched lazily in her bed yawning she stood and walked to a wardrobe and removed a dress from it she slipped on the dress brushed her hair and stepped out of her room. Wrynne entered the main room once more, sitting in the same places they had the night before were the paladins if it wasn't for the fact the they had on different clothes she might have thought that they were there all night. Bureth had on a simple gray shirt and tanish brown britches, Joric wore a red shirt decorated with vertical bands of black and gold his britches were blue and he had on knee-high boots. Wrynne took a seat between them as servers came with bowls of hot grits, Wrynne liked grits she was reminded of her childhood when she didn't have much to eat as magic couldn't manifest money and the food it did manifest didn't always cut it, even if there was very little food there was always grits, the same could likely be said about Bureth as he ate with no complaint as for Joric he had almost a comical look of confusion obviously blood elves didn't eat grits. After they finished breakfast they chatted about various ambassadorial subjects, as Wrynne was speaking of some prospects of the Alliance when there was a loud boom of thunder. The Three ran to the deck of the ship, one of the goblins stopped them "calm down now its just a little storm cloud its nothing to worry about we'll be passing through it but we handle these kinda things all the time you all stay below deck" seeing as there was nothing they could do they headed back to their rooms to wait out the storm.

Wrynne heard a knock at her door "come in" she said, Joric stepped in closing the door behind him, "bored?" she asked "yah" he answered, "I can't find my sword either I was going to sharpen it but its missing from its wrack". The ship swayed to the right and creaked ominously, they both looked at one another "well they said they could handle it right" Joric said giving her a half smile. Wrynne offers for Joric to sit next to her on the bed he does, "so, like you said its a long boat ride until we reach Eversong we might as well get to know one another" Joric said giving Wrynne a childish smile "okay I know, there was a game we'd play when I met some one new I would tell them something about myself then they would have to tell me something about them and we'd go back and forth" Wrynne said returning the smile. "Okay lets see, I hate warm milk" Wrynne said, Joric stared at her "what that was the first thing you came up with, 'sigh', alright equally as ridicules I'm horrified of rabbits" he said that last sentence as completely straight-faced as possible and Wrynne still laughed "oh light really ..fluffy little bunnies" Wrynne managed through fits of laughter "yes yes my father got me one for my birthday and it bit me I was never the same after that" Joric grumbled. The two chatted for sometime finding they had much in common, Joric had eventually gone to the main sitting room and fetched a few bottles of wine as it was after five o'clock and no one could hold it against them to drink. Wrynne lay on her back and laughed at a joke Joric told, Joric was on his side with an arm propping up his head it was then that hell broke loose, there was a loud cracking sound and a well defined swoool noise as water poured down the steps and under Wrynne's door. Joric bolted up right jumping to the door and running through the moment it was open, Wrynne was close behind him. They ran up the stairs and into the sitting room Joric grabbed the bar that was a hand rail to the stairs, in the same instant he grabbed Wrynne's arm as the ship tilted upward. The ship continued up until Joric was literally hanging on to the rail to not fall he heard Wrynne gasp, he looked down at her, his heart broke from the fear radiating from her brown eyes. Suddenly all at once there stomachs did flip-flops as the ship could go no farther up and began its quick desent down again, when the ship hit its stern at the base of the wave Wrynne and Joric were thrown clear to the deck. Goblins picked themselves up and began running about to secure the ship as waves hammered the port and starboard sides and vicious winds tore at the sails. Wrynne struggled to get up, kneeling on her hands and knees she gently shook Joric who was laying limbly on his side, he did not stir she shook him harder and called his name, still he did not move as goblins scurried around them, Wrynne's panic rose, she grabbed the front of his shirt begging him to wake but he did not she slammed her head down on his chest sobbing his name helplessly into his shirt. A hand was placed on her head she looked up to see Joric's fel green eyes staring back at her , he gave her a tired smiled as he began to sit up. Joric leaned up into a sitting position Wrynne's hands still on his chest their eyes met once more as chaos whirled about them, suddenly there was a blinding flash and an ear-splitting cracking sound. They whirled their heads in the direction of the sound just in time to see the mast splinter and fall toward them, Joric shoved Wrynne hard knocking the wind out of her and sending her tumbling across the deck she looked back a moment after the mast landed smashing through the deck. Catching her breath Wrynne screamed for Joric her words lost in the smashing thunder that had followed the lightning she screamed for him again, she saw him stand and shout a reply he held his arm blood flowing down it freely. She ran into the main sitting room Joric joining her as he walked through the other door, she quickly led him down the stairs having to stop once to avoid falling as the ship was buffeted by another wave, she dragged him into her room and had him lie down as she rummaged through her bag. A moment later Wrynne withdrew a roll of bandages and went to work on his arm, after removing splintered wood and wrapping it she lay next to him her head on his chest and one hand across it clutching the front of his shirt neither of them said anything they just stayed like that until the ship began to still.

The storm faded and the ship evened out, Wrynne and Joric still lay there in the same position as before a certain peace drifted about the room their even breathing, their half-lidded sleepy eyes, their hair mixed about his dark brown tangled in with her lighter brown. There was a knock and a goblin entered the room "hey you two alright" the goblin asked, Joric and Wrynne sat up "ya" Joric said "is the ship alright" "nah we're almost dead in the water, but we managed to get to Menethil Harbor we're almost to the dock should be about ten minutes" the goblin stated. Another goblin walked up behind his captain and whispered something almost in audible, the captain sigh "we'll let the alliance here take care of that, Joric and Wrynne looked at one another. The goblin captain clapped his hands together once "okay lets get above deck we'll be docking soon, Joric and Wrynne stood on the deck as the ship was maneuvered into position, as Wrynne looked around the deck her blood ran cold 'where was Bureth'. She moved almost in a trance as she headed toward the main room on board the ship Joric noticed her absence scanning the deck he saw her slip into the sitting room he followed behind her. As he entered the room he saw her slink down the stairs he called to her but she did not answer he began to follow her again he leapt down the stairs to catch up with Wrynne, she was at the end of the hall standing at Bureth's door. He was about to speak as he came to stand beside her when it suddenly hit him he looked at her his eyes wide "I didn't see him either" he said his voice barely above a whisper as he reached for the handle. Joric had barely touched the handle and the door began to creak open with an ill creaking sound, Joric gasped and Wrynne screamed burying her face into his chest, one of his hands went to her back to hold her as she sobbed. His face was pale "thats...thats my sword" he said , Wrynne looked back into the room at the horrible sight of Bureth lying sprawled out across the bed with a sword plunged into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Wrynne continued to scream her voice hoarse from it, her hands left blood stains on the rough wooden door as she beat them against it. It had been almost four hours since the harbor guards dragged Joric away, despite Joric going away silently Wrynne fought them the whole way having to be restrained twice, each time she wriggled out of their hold, eventually they slapped an anti-magic bracelet on her and called it a day. Still she beat desperately against the door, the rough splintery wood cutting her fists. She stopped tears welling in her eyes as she heard a loud thud and a yelp of pain, the noise continued to sound and the yelps turned to screams, Wrynne also screamed, tears rolling down her face as she tried to cast spell after spell at the door.

Joric could here Wrynne screaming and beating at the door, though he couldn't be bothered with her right now, at this point he was to busy having his face kicked in. After what seemed like an eternity the guards seemed to give up, as they stepped back a well dressed women wearing all black stepped forward "so Mr. SunBlade why did you kill the Ambassador what is it that the sin'dorei are trying to gain from this or is it simply him rubbing you the wrong way" the woman said as she leaned forward to look at his bloody bruised face. Joric remained silent he knew nothing he said would matter he knew how this would play out, some one didn't want the blood elves to have anything to do with the alliance again and he would be framed for it. The woman stood up again, she was tall, taller than him or the guards she had a fox fur around her neck she wore a tight corset that she was nearly falling out of though her breasts weren't very large, she was likely a 'b' , her clothes were all leather and her black hair was tied into a tight bun. All in all Joric did not like her and he knew that she didn't like him, she frowned at his silence "I see, well it matters little I here by fined you guilty of the murder of.." she was cut off by a door slamming into her and knocking her to the floor. The guards rushed to her side helping her up in unison everyone including Joric looked at wear the door used to be, in its place was Wrynne with magic pulsing about her a wild look in her eyes the bracelet sparking purple electricity.

Wrynne tended to Jorics wounds she dabbed a wet cloth to his busted lip gently his eyes looked upon her as she reached for a jar of some sort of healing balm, his mind spun as he thought of his captors and their cruelty but, somehow Wrynne was so kind. "We have to do something about him, he's a murder, justice must be had" the woman said Wrynne simply glared at her and turned back to applying the balm. When Wrynne had finished her work on Joric and untied his wrists from behind his back where she rubbed the same balm on his wrists, tears came back to her eyes as he held her hand in his wrynne spoke "he couldn't have killed Bureth because Joric was with me, he has been framed", the black haired woman glared at her "is that so and why was it his sword in the victim's chest", Wrynne glared back and stood staring straight into the woman's face "it was missing when he spoke to me". "Isn't it possible that he killed him and then spoke to you" the possible cat fight was stopped by that sentence the womens' heads shot around to an all to familiar voice, Joric's hopes were crushed at the sight of the man in the doorway. King Varian Wrynn strode through the shattered door frame a single person whom did not seem like a guard stood beside him Wrynne recognized her though she had only seen her like this once before. Wrynne the Woman and the two guards bowed, Wrynne noticed Joric struggle to a kneeling position and remain in it, likely do to being to sore to rise again.

The discussion over Joric's life was held in another room Wrynne stood in the back as Lady Leeba, the black haired woman gave her report to the King who listened intently. Umbras came to stand silently next to Wrynne when Lady Leeba finished talking. The King turned to Umbras who turned to Wrynne and nodded Wrynne stepped up to the King and bowed, "your Majesty the things that Lady Leeba has stated are not absolute fact they are simple assumptions, I was with Joric and despite the fact that he could have killed the Ambassador he wouldn't have done it I do not believe Joric would do something like that and besides the Ambassador and Joric got along quite well" Wrynne stated in Joric's defense. The King looked over at the blood elf sitting on the floor and slumped against the wall, the king's eyes narrowed in a glare, Umbras who had been silent before was now walking out of the room and gave a slight cough to signal to the King that she had something to tell him in private. The King left the room for a short while before he returned with Umbras now at his side, he came to stand in the center of the room he looked to Leeba to Wrynne and to Joric before looking at Umbras who simply nodded. "All Right, I've made a decision the prisoner will be held here for two weeks before his trial, Diplomat Wrynne I will leave it to you to find evidence of his innocence, its up to you now" he said solemnly to the room in general. Wrynne smiled at Umbras who flashed her a wink.

Wrynne walked about the ship looking for any sort of clue she headed to the main room and down the stairs. She walked through the hall turning to Joric's room and heading in she looked around the room there was a bed in the center made military style, next to that was a bed side table with a few books stacked on it, there was a wardrobe near the door she opened it and looked through his clothes. He had a few, shirts two pairs, of boots, and quite a few pairs of pants, in the very back was his armor it gleamed a dull white-silver in the low light of the room. She ran her hand over the smooth metal and sighed inwardly she continued to search the room but found nothing to point to any ideas. She stepped out of the room holding onto the books she had seen and headed to the end of the hall, she stopped the door to Bureth's room was open it hadn't been when she first walked into Joric's room but she didn't hear anyone pass by. She pushed the door open the rest of the way to reveal a hooded figure, before she could speak the hooded figure that's back was to her titled their head "so Diplomat SunBlade was framed for the murder of Ambassador Bureth, truth is that this is more than tragic if Joric SunBlade is executed the Horde and Alliance may go on fighting forever, you know well that out of anyone the Sin'dorei are more likely to listen and possibly side with the Alliance, without their support the Horde would lose major territory in the Eastern Kingdom perhaps forcing them to make a treaty". Wrynne stared at the stranger "why would you want to help the Alliance?" Wrynne asked, the hooded stranger turned to her his face hidden by his hood, he spoke "I don't really have a preference to who wins I and my associates would rather measures put into place to stop the war". Wrynne nodded to him "I'm willing to do whatever I have to do to save Joric...where do I begin", the strange man smiled and pulled out a piece of folded parchment.

Joric lay on his cot, sore from the day mind hazy unsure of what is real or dream. Wrynne walked into the room when the guards opened the doors for her, she came to kneel next to Joric she stroked his hair as she stared at his peaceful sleepy face. She remember going to the dock and finding Umbras in complete casuals this included her worgen form and puffing a pipe, Umbras promised, after looking at the places marked on the map Wrynne handed her that she would remain in Menethil to make sure Joric lived until his trial, Wrynne would have to be back by then. She looked him at as his eyes opened, he smiled sleepily at her, Wrynne brought her hand back to his face, he leaned into her touch, Wrynne leaned down kissing him on the forehead. Joric lifted his arm and placed it on her back she lifted her head took look at his face, Joric's eyes filled with tears "I will prove your innocent Joric I promise" Wrynne whispered to him. Joric moved his other hand to the back of her head and leaned her into a kiss, Wrynne's eyes fluttered closed as she returned the kiss. They kissed passionately not knowing if they would ever meet again, the kiss intensified Wrynne sat on Joric's lap, he groaned as she did this their tongues dancing between their mouths. Joric bucked into her causing Wrynne to moan into his mouth, the hand on her back moved to her breast groping it. They ground against each other gasping and moaning, Wrynne slowed down looking into Joric's eyes they burned their fel green. Joric whimpered and arched his back, Wrynne felt gravity press her down against his need, she sigh as she pulled off her shirt and under shirt she then leaned back down to press her breasts to his chest as they locked into another kiss. Wrynne felt Joric's hands working down her pants taking the underwear with them,she had already discarded her boots and now sat naked on Joric's lap, he moaned as her hand slid smoothly down his abdomen, her fingers heated from fire magic that coursed through her body, it reached his pants and stopped to rub his crotch causing him to groan. Wrynne reached into his pants pulling forth his erection rubbing her hand from base to tip, Joric inhaled sharply tears of pleasure pooling in the corners of his eyes. Wrynne felt her arms grabbed in seconds she found herself flipped onto her back, Joric's lips pressed against hers as he pressed the tip of his shaft against her nether lips. Wrynne threw her arms around Joric's neck and pressed his head into her breasts as he entered her, Joric gently nipped at her breast as he began his thrusts.

Wrynne finished strapping the saddle onto her loyal talbuk mount, Silver, she thought back to the night before about Joric and about how wonderful it had been he wasn't her first but this time had manage to leave a greater impact on her, she sighed she would have to save him no matter what as it was quite possible that she would have his child. She finished and headed back to the keep for the rest of her things, she stopped by Joric's cell, the guards let her in and she strode over to Joric who rose when she entered. He smiled as they embraced "oh how you have entranced me I pray that I see you again" Joric said as he sighed into her hair, Wrynne looked up to him "I will not fail you Joric I will find what I need to save you" she replied eyes half lidded and lips parted just inches from his, Joric leaned in the rest of the way to kiss her just as the door swung open and Lady Leeba almost pranced through. Wrynne glared at the woman who only smile at her in a snide manner, Wrynne turned back to Joric her hand coming up to cup his cheek his eyes shown with affection she nodded to him before leaning in "trust no one but the worgen Umbras she is my friend and will help you" she whispered to one of his long ears, Joric nodded and Wrynne slowly walked out of the room her heart breaking at the fear and sorrow filled eyes that followed her every move.

Wrynne swung atop Silver and kicked him into full gallop she charged across the Wetlands, next destination Old IronForge.


	3. Chapter 3

Wrynne pulled her cloak around her to block out the icy wind despite having switched to a robe rather than the leggings she normally wore the mountains were still cold, she trotted along the road to IronForge when Silver gave out a nervous snort. Wrynne continued riding she knew she being followed they weren't that sneaky, Wrynne braced herself she was ready to leap from the back of her mount and strike at who ever it was that was following her. Wrynne lept off Silver's back she landed on her hands before doing a somersault to land on her feet again or that was the plan but her foot caught in the stirrup of the saddle her other leg came back to kick Silver in the rear causing him to bolt. Wrynne found herself being lifted and thrown on the ground again and again as the frenzied talbuk charged on, finally her foot slipped out of the stirrup and she hit the ground with a bounce and a roll before coming to a stop. Faintly Wrynne noted that she was no acrobat nor was she an athlete, she managed to rise only to be kicked roughly in the side pain lit up her senses, she rolled over let loose a blast of fire into the face of the man who attacked her. The man screamed but did not go down he raised an enormous two sided ax Wrynne jumped to her feet dodging the ax easily as the man was now blind and swinging wildly, she blinked away and began to cast a fire ball. There was a sharp pain and everything began to go dark Wrynne managed to blink again and she shook the confusion away only to be grabbed by the throat and hoisted into the air, Wrynne studied the men around her as she struggled to free herself the one that had attacked first now clutched at his burned face his ax having been discarded, the second stood a little closer than the first he wore a purple cloth over his face he looked like a rouge only he had a club and not daggers, and the man holding her up she recognized as one of the guards. "So diplomat you really think you'll find anything well maybe you will maybe you won't either way we can't take the risk" the guard said moving his face closer Wrynne inhaled sharply taking a large amount of air into her lungs the guard smiled but it was lost in the blast of flame that was exhaled from her mouth the guard shrieked as the flames quickly began to engulf his body. Wrynne took the opportunity of having a screaming flailing wall of fire between her and the others to run.

Wrynne charged through the snow she had to find Silver, her red, gold, and black robes stood out quite well against the snow and surrounding landscape meaning there would be no place to hide. She heard the strange wicker of Silver that she associated with distress, running to where she heard the sound when she reached a clearing she saw Silver kicking at a Wendigo that was snarling and swiping at the talbuk. Wrynne let loose a blast of fire at the wendigo catching its arm, the beast roared in pain as its arm was set a blaze, it was silenced when it was promptly mull kicked in the head by an angry spitting talbuk, the wendigo fell to the ground as Wrynne ran to Silver's side. Wrynne checked Silver for injuries finding none she lept up on his back and rode off, Wrynne found her way back to the road and rode the rest of the way to IronForge without much of a problem.

Wrynne dismounted and led Silver to a warm spot in the stable, she proceeded through the commons to the great forge, once Wrynne reached the entrance to Old IronForge she heard a familiar voice call her name. Wrynne groaned as she turned to face the young prince who smiled at her as he approached, "ah Prince Anduin it is ever an honor to see you again but I need to hurry along , you may or may not know but Ambassador Bureth was murder and Diplomat Joric SunBlade has been framed I am lead to believe there is evidence crucial to the case here" Wrynne said to the prince as she bowed. The prince looked at her and then to the stairs heading down to Old IronForge then back to Wrynne "well Lady Stardancer not that I don't think you're capable but why did my father not send a really detective on this case?". Wrynne paused at the prince's question "I can only think of to reasons that he does not think I will succeed and he does not truly care for peace or that I'm the only one that will truly try" , Wrynne was broken out of her thoughtful state with one simple statement "your not allowed to go into Old IronForge". Wrynne stared at the prince "what" the prince turned to the side folded his arms and looked at "well they aren't letting anyone down there, but if you were willing to go down there with me then you could get in" Anduin said with a smirk, the elderly man that was Anduin's personal servant walked up Anduin said a few words to the man that Wrynne didn't catch as she was a bit shocked. Wrynne followed Anduin down the stairs, several guards glanced in their direction but none spoke or moved to stop them.

Wrynne and Anduin finally reached the massive open area that was Old IronForge, dispite the glow from the braziers it was still dark. Wrynne reached into a pocket in her robe and pulled out a small box, she opened it and a small glowing red sphere drifted out, Anduin looked at it "whats that?" he asked, "its a spirit of summer, it should give us a bit more light" she replied. They walked along the paths built into the stone, they came to a stop at a passageway that split into three different tunnels, "so which one do we take" Anduin asked, Wrynne studied each passage carefully before she started toward the middle.

Joric paced up and down his cell, a guard looked at him and gave a huff every few minutes "are you done yet your constant pacing is driving me insane", Joric had stopped when the guard spoke seeing he had stopped Joric began to pace the cell again. The guard started toward Joric and raised the baton in his hand "I said to.." he was cut off as the arm holding the baton was seized from behind. The guard turned around to see the Ambassador, Umbras standing behind him, his arm felt as though it were in a vice he winced as the worgen tightened her grip "I think it would be wise to leave Diplomat SunBlade alone" Umbras snarled at the guard. The guard quickly scurried out of the room, Umbras sat on a bench that was across from Joric's cell. The two eyed each other before Joric spoke "so you and Wrynne know each other, how", Umbras tilted her head "shortly after the worgen joined the Alliance I rose through the ranks of diplomacy people liked me I fought for the Alliance, I was vary likable my style of combat is fast, I don't use magic so the everyday child could pretend to be me, I was a favorite in the tavern so of course I would be chosen for ambassadorial tasks, as for Wrynne she was also a hit most decorated for her ability to talk just about anyone down so some nobles heard about her work as an adventurer about how she met the stillpine and now she goes down there to celebrate the chiefs birthday every year is how much they like her and the people of sporegarr she trades with them, she is basicly the mvp of Outland and when she showed up we just sort of got along and became friends" . The door opened and Lady Leeba strode in her face a bright red as she glared down at Umbras who stood to her full imposing height this of course had Leeba back off a bit, Joric watched the two who didn't do much except glare, finally Leeba spoke "what do you think your doing Ambassador , chasing off my guards and what not", "I am seeing to the prisoner being in one piece until his trial in fact I was ordered to do that now unless you wish to defy your superior then stand down" Umbras nearly roared. Leeba huffed and strode out the room her guards following Umbras turned to Joric "you liked that" Umbras asked as she cracked a grin Joric just gave her a sly smile.

Wrynne and Anduin walked down the left tunnel as they had already checked the middle and the right and found nothing of interest. The air in the tunnel was thick and smokey and everywhere they looked they could see a faint purple mist wafting about. They reached an archway that seemed to lead to a room at the end of the tunnel this room was smaller than the other rooms had been and didn't seem to be carved with the same care as the others had been. In fact it seemed to be hastily dug with wooden support beams every few feet, who ever dug it was no dwarf. Looking to the wall at the far corner of the room Wrynne could see some form of alter the strange mist was thickest here in fact it seemed to waft from it to the rest of the room the alter had candles that were black as pitch and the flame at the top burned purple. Wrynne walked toward it that was when she was hit with the awful smell looking more closely at the alter it was covered in some form of dark stain, Wrynne heard a gasp and turned to see Anduin staring at the alter, "it looks like the alter that was in Stormwind that means the Twilight Hammer must be here".

Wrynne brought Anduin closer to her both ready with weapons drawn, they walked back to back toward the alter when Wrynne noticed a box near the edge of the alter she knelt down and undid the wicker lid to find papers and documents. Wrynne looked over the script on the page only to find that it was illegible and written in some sort of code. As Wrynne pondered on who might be able to decipher the code Anduin tapped her shoulder she turned to see an orange glow coming down the corridor. Instinctively Anduin moved to a position that would better suit him in battle Wrynne stood back towards the alter and got ready to land a flame strike at the entrance in case of multiple attackers. Wrynne remained before Anduin certain that if the worst happened she would be able to hold off the attackers long enough for him to escape no since in Stormwind losing its heir to her desire to free Joric. The footsteps grew closer, Wrynne sighed with relief as she only heard two sets of footsteps she could handle to people and with Anduin here it wouldn't be hard. The two ready to ambush, two men stepped in and screamed when fire burst from the ground in front of them and an arrow sailed past the blond ones head, both men quickly jumped back into the corridor. Wrynne pursued them only to see them standing in guarding positions that in fact sucked and the blond one stood behind the brunet. Wrynne lowered her hands and sighed in relief as Anduin stepped beside her "you scared us we thought you Twilight Hammer" Anduin breathed as he placed the arrow he had nocked back in its quiver upon seeing the prince they nearly fell over one another in an attempt at bowing which caused them to fall on their faces.

Wrynne lead the group back up the corridor deciding that the documents were what she came to get she learned also that the two men she ran into were Sevonius (the brunet) and Crier as he introduced himself as such (the blond), Sevonius was a paladin though his amror was a bronze chain mail told Wrynne that he was a recruit and just the same for Crier being a warrior in fact he didn't even have armor. They reached the main hall of Old Ironforge, "so what are the two of you doing down here anyway" Anduin asked "we are looking for the fair maiden Wrynne Stardancer as we have been tasked in aiding her in her most noble a mission for justice" Sevonius stated chin held high all of this in a most paladin like manner. Anduin nearly rolled his eyes as polite as he was that was simply to much, Wrynne turned to Sevonius "well look no farther I am she" Wrynne stated before her hand was grabbed and shaken like a rag doll "it is simply wonderful that I have found you an.." before Sevonius could say more Crier butted in "ha, the reason he's ssooo happy is that if he doesn't screw this up he might get into your Draenei friends pants" Sevonius had stopped shaking Wrynne's hand and was now just staring off. Wrynne shook her head "I don't know he might just have a chance Psy's not to picky about men and size" Sevonius seemed to teleport into a corner looking ever so gloomy Wrynne had actually meant that he had a chance that despite Psy being a draenei and he being only human "height" difference didn't mean much to the hunter.

There was a clacking noise and everyone turned to see what it was and of course it was a bomb everyone dove away, Wrynne through herself over Anduin but was surprised when she wasn't hit by shrapnel looking up she saw that Anduin had cast up a shield to protect them from the blast. An arrow sailed past Crier's head (again) and clinked off the stone walkway several dark iron dwarves charged at them Wrynne blasted one and barely bother to see him fall screaming to his death. As two more dark iron dwarves charged at Wrynne she felt a shove as Sevonius rushed past her ramming into the lead dwarf knocking him back as he brought his sword around to lop of the head of the other Wrynne could see why Psystar had even bothered with him he was new to real combat but he still had a natural skill. Wrynne blasted salvos of fire balls at the dwarves while Sevonius held them at bay (he is actually ret) Anduin fired arrow after arrow into any dark iron that wasn't chopped to bits or set on fire while Crier stood in front of the young prince to make sure none got through would harm the prince. The tied of dark iron ebbed and they were able to move forward slaying the straggling dark iron that refused to flee as in fact would flee telling Wrynne that they were more likely than not all Twilight Hammer cultists.

They made it back to the throne room when Anduin turned to Wrynne "I will discus what happened with the council as I believe you need to find someone who can decipher these texts you should try going to Stormwind some one in SI:7 may be able to help you" with that Wrynne thanked the Prince and hurried to the Tram.

She had no doubt that these papers would lead to Joric's innocence it was simply a gut feeling and the answers would very likely be found in Stormwind.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed Wrynne was going it alone again as Crier and Sevonius had been dragged off on some other task for the guild. As she stood on the platform awaiting the tram that would take her to Stormwind, there was a lepper gnome digging through the trash and aside from him there was no one else at the station. The tram sped through the tunnel and came to a stop in front of Wrynne, she stepped onto the tram and waited for it to start up again, almost instantly it started up and she was off toward Stormwind. As she passed the underwater section she waved to Nessy who nodded in acknowledgment, there was an ominous screech of metal as the tram sped up even more Wrynne was nearly thrown off. She held onto the side of the tram for dear life, at this rate the tram would crash, there was only one thing to do, as the tram entered the station Wrynne threw herself off the tram. Wrynne landed a second after the tram slammed into the wall one cart flew off landing near Wrynne it rolled to the side and on top of her she gasped it was heavy but at the angle it was in it wasn't crushing her. She was about to wiggle out from under the cart when she heard foot steps she stopped, laying perfectly still, the foot steps came closer "hey think we got her" Wrynne felt a boot nudge her hand she kept completely still "yeah she's dead let's get out of here before some one shows up", she heard the them walk away once she was sure they were gone she crawled out from under the cart. Wrynne limped through the tunnel to Stormwind she'd need to stop by the mage district to see if Shadow would patch her up.

Wrynne knocked on the door her leg was killing her she really hoped Shadow was home, the door opened and standing with a worried look on her face was Shadow "Wrynne are you alright" the nightelf druid ushered her in. Once inside Wrynne collapsed onto the couch with a loud "floop" she turned her head to look at Shadow's shins then glanced up to see that Shadow was standing over her like a worried mother she honestly hadn't been the same since the incident and probably never would. Shadow knelt to begin healing Wrynne's leg, Wrynne looked at her "hey thats fast you've gotten really good at healing" Shadow smiled sadly "I won't fail again", Wrynne looked at her and was about to speak when Shadow changed the subject "so test out your leg tell me if I missed a spot". Wrynne stood and paced the room seeing how her leg felt, she ran in place a bit and gave the air a few good kicks "yeah feels great" as she said this she saw a disapproving look from Shadow, Wrynne looked down to see that her robe was nearly tore in half it having likely caught on a jagged piece of metal in the crash, through the hole Wrynne's 'leggings' could be seen. Wrynne shrugged at Shadow "not like I have anything cooler to wear" Shadow arched one of her slender eyebrows "oh, thats another thing" she walked over to a few boxes and took out the contents of one "I am not a P.O box Wrynne stop getting Psy to drop stuff off for you" Wrynne squealed she loved getting clothes from Psystar. She grabbed the clothes from Shadow and ran into the next room to change when she came out she strut about like a model on a run way she looked like a walking Stormwind is number one sign as she was dressed from head to toe in blue and gold, a blue head band was wrapped about her fore-head with black and gold shoulder armor that held a blue and gold cloak up. Under the shoulder armor was a blue vest with gold clasps that held it closed under that she had on a blue under shirt that looked similar to what a squire might wear, its sleeves went all the way to the large bracers that were blue with gold bands at either end and stitching going up the length of each, the bracers matched the gloves that were fingerless and solid blue. Also Psystar knew Wrynne's style and had made the under shirt short as well as the vest that didn't quite reach the top of the slacks allowing her belly button to show, the slacks were of course blue with a gold stripe embroidered down them to meet a pair of brown boots that matched the belt that was secured at her waist. All in all Wrynne liked it, all she needed was a.. Wrynne grinned like the cat that got the cream as Shadow handed her a large wooden staff with white wrapping at the hilt and a large pearly glob at the top, "so if you are going out to save the world or whatever these papers will have you do I'd think you would need a new staff and some armor and I'm sure you can ask Brisky to translate them if you haven't now off with you" Shadow said as she handed Wrynne her pack the papers and shoved her out the door.

When the door closed Shadow couldn't help noticing a picture of Solet that had been taken at the Darkmoon faire, she turned away from the picture her hand on a necklace she had been given by her loyal and beloved student.

Wrynne walked towards the keep with a spring in her step Shadow had taken care of everything new armor, new weapon, and even...her eyes narrowed and all enthusiasm was lost BRISKY her mind screamed in rage that horrible fat gnome sure he was smart but he was an asshole and he had also been her instructor. As she walked through the keep she nodded formally to the King who just eyed her and went back to speaking with Greymane this only proved that she had not won his trust yet, a returned nod meant that he cared about what you had to say a harsh King if she ever saw one but it did little but cause more admiration to those loyal. Wrynne walked into the Archeology section paying no mind to Harrison Jones' lecture heading straight for the short, fat, and old little gnome scribbling down various notes on a page, he stopped when she approached "and just what does my EX-pupil want" he said looking at Wrynne and pressed his spectacles back up his nose. Wrynne tried to ignore the blinding glint from the gnome's bald head she could of sworn he polished, "um yes master you see I was.." Wrynne was cut off "yes yes I heard about the incident on the boat my eyes may be going but I can hear everything the King was speaking with a few officials about it I hear you believe he isn't guilty and that mangy mut the King keeps got him to postpone the execution whatever it is I'm not going to help you free a guilty criminal" the Gnome babbled out. Wrynne looked like she would cry "please I promise he isn't guilty I know there is proof here please just look" the gnome glanced over the one of the papers Wrynne held in her out stretched hand he skimmed a few lines before looking up "its old, in fact its some damn interesting stuff maybe you'll let me read it after the elf gets hanged" the gnome cackled at his joke as Wrynne stood there in absolute silence. As the gnome finished laughing Wrynne grabbed him with both hands by the shirt collar and hoisted him up bringing him within an inch from her face where she glared murderously at him "if you don't do this for me I swear they will never find your body" A pair of guards stood in the room one coughed nervously Wrynne sighed and dropped the gnome "alright I guess I'll have to use old fashion bribery" the gnome laughed "what I make more in a month than you do in a year" Wrynne eyed him "really I must have the wrong job but I didn't mean with money" the gnome stared at her oddly the guards both coughed nervously Harrison Jones was speechless his students gasped and a well dressed woman fainted, all of them stared at Wrynne "no no not like that you creeps" with this said Wrynne pulled a book out of her bag and everyone calmed down well the well dressed woman was still unconscious but she wasn't important. Wrynne held the book in one hand it was old leather bound the pages were dirty and it was written in old Orcish the gnome glared at her "why would I want a piece of.." Wrynne cut him off "The Light of Gronn, written by Curboth Axfang". The woman that fainted was helped off the ground by her fellows only to faint again at the horrible face that Professor Brisky made Wrynne hadn't seen anything so horrifying since her trip to Silithus, his face was contorted in some strange sort of feral grin made weirder by his mustache and beard his eyes were bugged out of his skull they had managed to pop the lens out of his spectacles each eye looking in a different direction a vain bulged from his forehead to his shiny dome head that only seemed to shine more and drool ran profusely from both corners of his mouth. Wrynne noticed that the King had walked in and was now staring at his Master Scribe after a few moments of awkward silence Varian walked out of the room rubbing his temples and mumbling something about a drink.

Brisky sat up in his room and immediately noticed Wrynne sitting on the side of the bed holding the book, "oh wow what happened" the gnome said as he sat up "well I asked you to translate some papers for me but you were an ass hat as always and refused then I threatened you but the guards more or less informed me that that was a no-no, and then I told you I'd give you this book if you helped and you made a really scary/ugly face made a lady faint and drove the King to drinking". The gnome looked at her "ok, deal but you have to leave for a whi...", "oh no you dirty old gnome I already hid all your lotion and hanker-chiefs you translate before you get fun time. The gnome sighed "ok fine" Wrynne squealed with joy and hopped off to the kitchen " okie dokie Mr. Brisky I put the papers on your desk here in your house as well as I set up your favorite quills and I stacked up some extra paper in case you need it so I'll go make you a snack cause I know you get hungry when your working oh and I hope you like the new ink I made it myself it doesn't smudge I think you will like it" Brisky watched Wrynne skip off to the kitchen as he got up out of bed and headed for his study "and Ms. Stardancer you know better its Professor" he shouted to her "whatever you say Mr. Professor Brisky the Dirty Oldman" she replied from the kitchen Brisky laughed to himself as he got to work 'Mr. Professor Brisky the Dirty Oldman was quite the title'.

Meanwhile Joric was beginning to feel the wear from the cramped space, he did push ups but without fail a guard would come over to kick him in the ribs. After the third time he went to lay down another guard strolled in casually taking his time making it around the room before he spoke "so you know how your a big important Ambassador well your good buddy Lor'themar is coming by to speak to with the King" at hearing the Regent Lord's name Joric stood "oh by the way elf, thanks, you been great bait once those to are talking we can start a fight between the two sides with the horde losing but as I can imagine we will have claimed killing elves and saying that they murdered the King and his guard". Joric was in shock "you...you can't you won't... you'll fail Umbras wi.." the guard marched forward toward the cell "where shes at, she can't help anyone". Joric was frozen in place Umbras was dead how, she seemed like she could take on the whole lot of them without breaking a sweat never the less the guard had nothing to gain by telling him this, if she was dead then he was alone, more importantly the Regent Lord and the King were heading for a trap. Joric sighed and sat down in what seemed to be defeat, the guard smirked at the depressed elf as he made his way to the door, but Joric was anything but done he sat there feigning defeat all the while making a plan to escape if Umbras and Wrynne were unable to help he would stop this himself.

Wrynne awoke from her sleep, looking around she noticed she was lying on Brisky's couch she looked around for the gnome, the house was eerily quiet. As she walked into his study one candle burned on his desk, he sat there across from the desk in a lounge chair staring at a far wall when he spoke Wyrnne had to strain to hear him, " I was to late if only I had started sooner" Wrynne knelt beside her instructor "Professor Brisky"? The gnome looked at her tears filled his eyes the King left this morning he glanced over to where he had the translated documents. Wrynne strode nervously to the desk she picked up the translated work, a sense of horror came over her as she read.

'Once the paladin is killed the fools will quickly assume it was the blood elf, the mage will likely get in our way so remove her as soon as possible. The Regent Lord is acquainted with the elven diplomat and will come to bargain for his life the King will likely answer this, do to the fact it would be advised by the worgen ambassador. Once the King and the Regent Lord are talking we will strike killing two birds with one stone. This is a simple plan but, one miss calculation will ruin everything there can be no foul-ups.

Wrynne finished reading her eyes wide as saucers, she dropped the paper and ran grabbing her staff as she went. Wrynne lept out the door and ran franticly down the street she had no time to spare she had to warn the King. Brisky caught up with her on his mechano-strider "Wrynne what are you going to do", she looked at him and thought for a second before she spoke "I'm going to help the King Brisky tell the guards what happened show them the message" with this the gnome whirled around and headed for the keep. As the gnome disappeared behind a corner Wrynne ran full-tilt toward the gryphon roost and prayed to the light she wouldn't be to late.


End file.
